One Summer Evening
by Julia Kochanek
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura home from a party, the only problem is that they hate each other...lemony goodness ensues!


Summer Nights

Finally, school was over and their hellish junior year was officially over! Now they had a summer full of parties and beach days to look forward to. On the first night there was a huge party. Everyone was invited. It was at some kids house, and it was going to be epic. When Sakura got there with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Her three friends quickly scanned the room for their boyfriends, or in Ino's case her "we don't do labels" partner. When Ino spotted Shikamaru, across the room talking to Choji, she made a beeline for her man and best friend. Soon Neji came over to Tenten claiming her attention for the rest of the night. That left Sakura and Hinata to stand alone in the huge room. After standing in the main room for a while the two girls decided to go get drinks, on their way they passed some casual friends saying hi and stopping to chat. When they finally got over to where the alcohol was Sakura quickly grabbed two tequila shots and a lime. Handing one shot to Hinata, Sakura tilted her head back and took her shot, biting into the lime quickly. Both girls laughed at Hinata's reaction to the kick of the shot. Her face scrunched up and she made a small squeaking noise. They were still laughing when an arm grabbed Hinata's waist and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde boy that the arm belonged to pulled away from his beet red girlfriend and smiled at Sakura,

"Hey Sakura! Do you mind if I take this one away from you for a while? I'll trade you! You can keep teme! See ya"

"Wait Naruto! I don't want-," but he was gone before she could finish her sentence. She and Sasuke had never really gotten along. He found her to be 'annoying' she personally thought he was a giant dick. She looked up to see him standing in front of her smirking at what had just played out. Rolling her eyes, Sakura decided she needed another shot,

"Want one?" She asked reaching over and grabbing one for herself.

"I'm fine," he answered sounding bored. Once she finished, the two of them stood together in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Getting fed up with the situation Sakura thought it would be a good idea to go sit down on the freshly unoccupied couch she spotted in the corner. She quickly walked over to it and claimed her seat, relishing the feeling of taking the pressure off her feet. As she relaxed she looked next to her only to de Sasuke sitting beside her,

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, surprised to see that he had followed her over there. "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you. I wanted to sit down. Don't flatter yourself, it's annoying." For some reason this comment sent Sakura over the edge, and maybe it was all the anger pent up over the years, or the alcohol, but all she wanted to do was punch him. She pulled her arm back, but right before she made contact with his face, he caught her wrist in his hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might regret your actions later." He said all of this so calmly that it made Sakura even more angry, but he was right, as usual, so she jerked her wrist from his grip and rubbed it, all the while looking at him with fire in her eyes. He looked back cooly and they just sat there giving each other death stares until Naruto came over to tell Sasuke that he and Hinata were going to leave early,

"We're gonna go _get dinner_ ," he said putting emphasis on 'get dinner' and Sakura knew that was his code word for fucking Hinata at his dad's lake house. Great she thought to herself, she was going home alone. Again. Even though she showed up to the partly with three other girls, they would all leave with guys, except for her. It had been so long since she had had any type of tryst, she didn't want to even think about it. Feeling depressed, she soon found solace in the pipe she had in her bag. Pulling it out she packed in as much weed as she could fit into the little indentation and lit it. She inhaled deeply, then again, and again. She finished the pipe too soon. She wanted more, but decided not to repack it. She suddenly got he urge to stand up, but when she did she promptly fell back down into her seat. Embarrassed she looked at Sasuke who cocked an eyebrow at her. Determined to prove that she wasn't wasted she stood up again. This time keeping her balance. She decided to go get another drink. Something legit this time, she thought. She decided on a vodka coke mix, she almost finished her drink, perhaps she drank a bit too quickly, because when she looked and saw Sasuke coming over to her, he was was a bit out of focus.

"I think that's enough," he said taking the cup from her hand and pulling her away from the kitchen counter that was playing the role of a bar. Stumbling forward she giggled uncontrollably,

"What are you doing? Your not being very nicccce you know!"

"You're further gone than I thought," he said grunting, and then under his breath, but loud enough for Sakura to hear, "annoying."

"Fuck you!" She said trying to pull away from him and failing miserably.

"Sakura," he said flatly, "I'm not letting you go. You're fucked up, and as annoying as that is I'm not going to let you be alone. You will end up hurting yourself. So stop dicking around and just come with me!"

"Fine!" She said stubbornly, refusing to look him in the eye. She was confused, her foggy mind was trying to work through his meaning. His tone of voice had said one thing, 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm annoyed,' but his words had said, 'I slightly care about your wellbeing.' This was too much for her to wrap her mind around at that moment, so she just followed him without speaking.

He dragged her outside into the cool summer air. Once they had gotten over to where his car was parked, Sasuke pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit it. Leaning against his car he examined the very drunk girl before him. She was having trouble stand upright, as she kept loosing her balance atop her heels. Before she could successfully break her ankle, Sasuke had her sit in the passenger seat of his car. Keeping the door open he stood next to her while he finished his cigarette. Each time he went to exhale he turned his face away from her, but he quickly looked back when he felt her hand take his cigarette from him. She took a deep drag and blew the smoke directly in his face, laughing at his startled expression. Snapping back to his usual self, Sasuke simply took out another cigarette and lit it. When he finished he buckled Sakura's seatbelt, closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He was glad he only had one beer that night, he hadn't been expecting to drive. He felt in control, it had been about two and a half hours since he had had the beer, so they drive off( I just wanted them to leave the party! NEVER EVER DRINK AND DRIVE. It takes about three hours for one beer to completely leave your system. Sorry for the PSA we can go back to the story now). Sasuke didn't know where to take her, he thought it might be problematic if he brought her to her house, she was supposed to be at Tenten's that night, he knew this because he had arrived with Shikamaru, among others, who had complained how he and Ino couldn't go back to her place, and had to go to his house, because she and the other girls were supposedly staying at Tenten's. If he were to take her home the. Everybody would get heat. So the next logical place to take her would in fact be Tenten' house, but when he posed this idea Sakura looked at him with her eyes so wide, she looked like she would start crying. Wondering why she gave him such a look, Sasuke then remembered that Neji and Tenten had left the party even before Naruto, and he was certain that Tenten and Neji were fairly busy at the moment and wouldn't want to be disturbed by a very intoxicated Sakura. Naruto's house was obviously out of the question and this left one option. His house.

"Annoying," he said, more to himself, but Sakura heard him, and in her drunken mind decided it would be okay to punch the person driving the car. When she did, she took Sasuke off guard, however she didn't punch him very hard so he simply turned to her and smirked. "You're going to regret doing that."

"Look SasOOkAy," she said emphasizing the 'uke' in his name, "I didn't make you take me anywhere! Sooooo if you're going to call me annoying, it's your own fault!"

"Where are we going anyway? Huh? Do you even know where I live?"

"I'm not taking you home, you're staying at Tenten's remember?" He said this very coldly, which just made Sakura more angry.

"How did you know that?" She said accusingly.

"Ugh. Because Shikamaru was complaining about what a pain it was not being able to go to Ino's house to fuck." Something about the way he said those made Sakura burst out laughing.

"Okay," she said trying to compose herself, "if not her house, you're probably smart enough not to take me to Naruto's right? Because," she said in a loud whisper "they're doing it too!"

"Hn."

"Okay," she said in a mock nasally voice "then where are you taking me?"

"My house." Shocked by his answering Sakura just stared at him. Was she so fucked up that she just hallucinated? No. She was certain he just said 'my house.' Did he really care enough about her not getting in trouble to take her to his house? She guessed so.

They pulled smoothly into Sasuke's driveway. As Sakura attempted to leave the confines of his car, she struggled with her seatbelt. Sasuke sighed and pressed the button that controlled her freedom. Annoyed Sakura opened the passenger door, and staggered out. She looked up at the huge house in front of her. All the lights were out and not one other car was in the driveway. She seemed to recall that both of Sasuke's parents worked, and were often away. She also remembered that his elder brother, Itachi, had a falling out with the family years before. Thinking about Sasuke alone all the time made her sad and she was surprised to find tears in her eyes. Embarrassed about crying she looked up at the stars blinking away the tears. Sakura quickly became dizzy looking at the sky, and she felt the contents of her stomach begin to churn uneasily.

"Uh Oh!" She said, closing her eyes praying that she wouldn't puke infront of Sasuke. She placed a hand on her stomach and staggered forward a few steps.

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke said sharply. He thought this might happen and he absolutely would not let her vomit, he would not deal with that. "Alright I'm taking you into my house, if you throw up anywhere I'll murder you!" Sakura gulped, and fought back the urge.

Before she knew it, Sakura was in a huge marble bathroom, and a jet of icy water was hitting her in the face. She spluttered and looked at Sasuke with fire in her eyes.

"Fuck you Sasuke! Now I'm soaking wet!"

"At least you're sober now."

"You could have at least taken my cloths off first! Now what am I supposed to wear?" as soon as she said that she regretted it. Telling him she wanted him to take her cloths off…fuck! Sasuke internally smirked at her response, but the look on her face was enough to piss him off again.

"I wasn't going to have you vomiting in my house!"

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that I made it to the bathroom fine, what's wrong with letting me puke in the toilet?" She asked. His arrogance kept making her angrier and angrier.

"It killed two birds with one stone,"He said stoically.

"What?" Sakura said. She was fuming!

"I knew it would sober you up and keep you from puking." Sakura just stared back at him, she was so annoyed with his calm attitude. When she didn't speak Sasuke continued cooly, "…and I was getting bored with your antics"

"My antics? I'm sorry, but I never made you take care of me!"

"Right, but if I hadn't who knows what would have happened to you!"

"I would have been fine, I'm sure someone would have driven me home!"

"Any other guy at that party wouldn't have _just_ driven you home!"

"What the fuck Sasuke? What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Her stupidity was really annoying him!

"You think they would have taken advantage of me?" For some reason her response pushed him over the edge. He had completely lost his temper.

"Yes, yes Sakura! I do think that the kind of douche you would trust to take you home would take advantage of a hot, fucked up, girl!" Sakura inhaled sharply, did he just call her hot? He didn't even know why he said it in the first place, why he called her  
 _that_ , but now that he, himself, had said it he began to notice her. He appraised the dripping girl in front of him, her pink hair streaking her face, now red with anger. her gently curving body more noticeable now that her wet dress clung to her sides. Her long legs that seemed to go on for ages. 'Shit,' he thought internally, 'why did Sakura get sexy all of a sudden?'

"What did you call me?" Sakura said this very slowly.

"Fucked up?"

"NO! Asshole, the other thing!" He was really making her blood boil, but something inside her was drawing her closer and close to him.

"Don't call me an asshole, bitch!" He said taking a step towards her

"Don't call me a bitch, jerk!" He was now so close to Sakura that she had to look up to see his face

"Don't call me a jerk!" Now they were practically touching, both of their emotions were running high, and as Sakura looked into Sasuke's cold eyes, now heated with rage and maybe a little something else, she had the sudden urge to kiss him. However, it wasn't Sakura who bridged the gap between their lips.

After several minutes the two of them broke apart and Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly from the bathroom.

They ended up in a bedroom. It was simply decorated with just a seat and a bed. The closet was shut and everything was neat and perfect. So much a contrast with the bright colors and clothes covered floor of her own bedroom. Silently she got up on the bed and unzipped her dress. Only in her underwear she beckoned Sasuke to her with one finger. He obliged and as he came closer Sakura got up on her knees to kiss him once more. Sasuke grasped her hips and slowly maneuvered her down so she was lying flat in his bed. He then proceeded to hook his fingers in her panties. Sakura let out a huge exhale and ripped the lace off of her body. She was excited and was enjoying this more than she would like Sasuke to know.

Sasuke suddenly realized the situation he was in. He was standing over a mostly naked Sakura Haruno, who was on his bed. The funny thing was that he was enjoying it. He chucked at himself and bent down so he was position right above her center.

Sasuke, still chuckling, slowly licked her core, tasting Sakura's sweetness. She moaned and pressed herself closer to his face, begging  
for more. He obliged, sending shivers down her spine. Soon his pace increased, and her moans grew louder and louder. Sasuke was enjoying her reactions as he licked and sucked on her clit. Her hips bucked and her hands were grasping his hair firmly.  
He could tell she was close when she began to tremble. Smirking, he pulled away only to slide, painful slowly, two fingers into her wet core. Sakura practically screamed in pleasure as he pumped her faster and faster. Then, with a shudder she came  
hard, screaming his name He continued to move his fingers, drawing out her orgasm. With every pump of his hand she moaned and heaved her chest. When she was through, he removed his hand and sucked his fingers clean.

Breathing heavily Sakura looked down only to meet eyes with Sasuke. His eyes shone red for a moment and then returned to normal. He came  
back up to her face with the corners of his mouth tuned up,

"You're so loud"

"Well…" she muttered blushing. 'Fuck him' she thought, 'if he's going to comment negatively on me during a sexual situation, the he's got another thing coming and I don't need to listen to this!' She tried to get up but his arms stopped her.

"It's incredibly hot," he said simultaneously climbing on top of her, pinning her arms down. All she could muster was a small

"Oh," before he leaned down and kissed her again. Sakura had never been the passive type, and she never really liked being dominated, but something about his body, over hers, making it impossible for her to move, turned her on. Without warning Sasuke slowly released her arms and moved to his own jeans. Undoing the fly he released some of the uncomfortable pressure on his cock. Sitting up a little, Sakura reached over and pulled down his pants to reveal a navy blue pair of tight fitting boxer briefs. She was surprised at how good Sasuke looked in his underwear, 'like a fucking model,' she thought, but that only brought up the question of how good he would look with them off. Needing an answer she reached towards the rather large bulge and stroked it. Biting his tongue, Sasuke held back a groan. He fought back the urge to moan with his eyes squeezed shut until he felt something moist. While she was stroking his member through the thin material of his Calvin's, Sakura had managed to maneuver her head over to his dick, and was licking the area through the fabric. At last Sasuke let out a sigh, and Sakura chuckled. She felt she had won a small battle. 'Now,' she thought 'you should get a reward Sasuke.' With that, she reached into his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. It was sizable for sure, and she worried for a moment about how big it was, but she wasn't about to stop what she was doing. She started off by licking her hand, very slowly, all the time keeping eye contact with Sasuke. One she had lubricated her hand enough she grabbed onto the middle of his shaft and pumped up and down several times. Groaning Sasuke let his head fall back in pleasure, but he quickly straitened up when he felt her tongue caress his tip. Sliding her tongue all around the head of his member, she then took him into her mouth. Sasuke sighed at the pleasure of being both pumped and sucked on at the same time. Sakura moved her head down almost to the end of his shaft, but when the tip of his dick touched the back of her throat she came back up. Up and down she went all the while Sasuke was in a state of euphoria. Never before had head felt this satisfying to him, he just wanted her to keep going forever. Sasuke was nearing the edge, Sakura knew because his groaning was growing louder and louder, and with a small suction sound, she moved her head away from his throbbing member. With an anguished groan Sasuke look furiously at Sakura, but she only smirked and ran her thumb over his tip.

"Sakura," he warned. His voice very low and husky. "don't tease me!"

"But if I had let you cum," she whispered seductively in his ear "we wouldn't have been able to finish this properly." That was the exact moment when Sasuke Uchiha snapped. He pushed Sakura down, and grasped both her wrists in one of his hands while the other brought the tip of him to her entrance.

"I really want to fuck you," he said waiting for her approval.

"Okay" she said softly. She was already quivering in anticipation. He was ready, she was ready, and in an instant he was sheathed deeply within her.

'Oh' was all Sakura could thing as he pounded into her relentlessly. His fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her wrists, which were still pinned above her head. Their mutual hatred for one another had turned to a fiery passion. Sasuke had never fucked a girl like this before. Most of his other partners had been vanilla to the core, but Sakura was clearly liking his dominating her.

He was fucking her very roughly. His thrusts shook her whole body. Each time he impaled her she let out a ragged moan which in turn spurred him on further. Soon she was practically screaming with each thrust, and before she could warn him Sakura's vision went blank and immense pleasure ripped through her.

Sasuke smirked and added a mark to his mental tally of how many times he made her cum. He was going for at least three.


End file.
